Posey's Big Brother Season 1: Coral Reef
PBB1: Coral Reef 'is the 1st season of Posey's Big Brother. It began on May 14th 2018 and ran for 2 & 1/2 weeks concluding on Jun 1st 2018, crowning 'Nicole as the winner through the form of a public vote. However, due to serious allegations that arose in August of 2018, PBB decided to revoke and cut all ties with Nicole, giving the winner title to Jenna. 'This season had a total of 14 players. This season incorporated aspects of BBUS as well as BBUK through the form of 'The Shark Cage, a twist that was introduced and began on the first night and ended on night 13. Many houseguests shared their disapproval of the BBUK aspect as they opposed public voting. Twists * The Shark Cage: '''The HOH would have to name 5 houseguests to become shark bait each week, where those 5 houseguests would decide wether they wanted to be saved by an audience or compete for their spot off the nomination block. If they chose to be saved by an audience, the 2 players with the least amount of votes would become nominees and a veto competition would be held, shark bait who had been saved by the public could still be put up as replacement nominees. The public would then vote to save one of the nominees. If they chose to compete for their safety, the 2 losers would automatically become nominees and houseguests would vote to evict. This twist lasted up until Jury. * '''Fan Rankings: '''Each week twitter would vote for their favorite houseguest. Houseguests were able to see their ranking and were encouraged to build strategy based on their ranking, especially for the shark cage. * '''Twitter's Vote: '''Twitter would vote for their favorite houseguest each week. Twitter also had the ability to save the houseguest of their choosing during the duration of The Shark Cage twist. Twitter ultimately decided the winner of the season. * '''Immunity: '''Immunity was given as part of the first HOH competition. * '''Double Eviction: '''A double eviction will take out two people on the same night. * '''Triple Eviction: '''A triple eviction will take out two people on the same night. '''Controversies & Criticism * The Shark Cage twist was viewed upon by the public in a positive light, however the houseguests protested against being voted by the public. After the season ended, many houseguest shared their distaste for public votings in games. * After the season ended, Nicole, then 28, was accused of having relations with a, then 15 year old, PBB2 alum. PBB Subsequently came out with a statement cutting all ties with Nicole and revoking her from her winning title when messages were leaked on twitter by two other PBB1 alum. Nicole has since deleted her twitter and is believed to be living in her mother's basement. She can be seen playing Roblox from time to time. Production members, as well as alum await trial as the PBB2 alumn has stated his thoughts of taking the case to trial. Houseguests PBB1 Small Jenna.png|Jenna|link=https://poseysbigbrother.fandom.com/wiki/Jenna Screen Shot 2019-01-05 at 3.45.44 AM.png|Josh|link=https://poseysbigbrother.fandom.com/wiki/Josh Screen Shot 2019-01-05 at 3.43.55 AM.png|Kennedy|link=https://poseysbigbrother.fandom.com/wiki/Kennedy Screen Shot 2019-01-05 at 3.45.29 AM.png|Mason|link=https://poseysbigbrother.fandom.com/wiki/Mason pbb1 kia.png|Kia|link=https://poseysbigbrother.fandom.com/wiki/Kia Screen Shot 2019-01-05 at 3.44.36 AM.png|Sarina|link=https://poseysbigbrother.fandom.com/wiki/Sarina Screen Shot 2019-01-05 at 3.44.13 AM.png|Thomas|link=https://poseysbigbrother.fandom.com/wiki/Thomas Screen Shot 2019-01-05 at 3.44.52 AM.png|Sarah Jane|link=https://poseysbigbrother.fandom.com/wiki/SarahJane Screen Shot 2019-01-05 at 3.45.11 AM.png|Mykell|link=https://poseysbigbrother.fandom.com/wiki/Mykell Screen Shot 2019-01-05 at 3.46.04 AM.png|DeeJay|link=https://poseysbigbrother.fandom.com/wiki/DeeJay pbb1 thiccy.png|Thiccy|link=https://poseysbigbrother.fandom.com/wiki/Thiccy Screen Shot 2019-01-05 at 3.42.34 AM.png|Kate|link=https://poseysbigbrother.fandom.com/wiki/Kate pbb1 abbey.png|Abbey|link=https://poseysbigbrother.wikia.com/wiki/Abbey pbb1 nicole.png|Nicole|link=https://poseysbigbrother.fandom.com/wiki/Nicole Viewership Ratings for each episode of Season 1 are shown below. The season premiered with a 6.6K viewership. The finale received a 12.2K viewership. Throughout 10 episodes, the season was able to amass an average of 4.9K viewers which became a huge factor in the renewal of the show for a 2nd season. Game History Trivia * This season was the only PBB season to incorporate public voting for evictions. * This season originally intended to have video episodes, however due to the fast pacing of the season, only one episode was ever released. * Jenna and Thomas were the only houseguests never chosen as shark bait. * Despite the dislike of public voting, the majority vote by Sharkbait was always a public vote. * Abbey became the first person in PBB history to walk from the game on Day 1. * 5 houseguests would return the following season and become a part of the PBB2 cast (Josh, Mason, Mykell, Sarah Jane, and Sarina). * Mason holds a record for most possible consecutive wins with 6 (Since players cannot win HOH twice in a row under the most common circumstances) Additionally he ties with Ally/Vivian from S2 and Tim from S6 for second most competition wins in a single season with 6. * The production team would go on to be a part of future seasons (Tom in S3 and Andrea in S4). * This was the only season where the public voted for their desired winner, due to Sarah Jane not voting, until season 7 and All Stars I. * Nicole had originally been voted as the winner, however due to the serious allegations of sexual misconduct outside the game, PBB decided to cut all ties with Nicole and declare Jenna and Josh as winner and runner-up, respectively. All players placed a spot higher than they did originally.